An online auction is a publicly held sale over a computer network at which users may bid on or purchase auction items. A user may search for auction items and, in response to the search, a list of auction items from the search may be displayed. Each auction item may be located in different locations. In order for a user to determine the locations of the auction items, the user must laboriously read through all descriptions associated with the auction items. The list of descriptions makes the identification of auction item locations extremely difficult, especially when the user does not have much time to read through the descriptions, such as when the user is on the road.